Field
This application relates to topical treatments, and more particularly to an electrical current stimulator apparatus for providing topical treatment.
Background
Sending weak electrical currents (typically less than one microampere) into the body has recently become more popular as a new method of rejuvenating the skin and muscles as well as a new technique for physical therapy. The weak electrical currents are commonly used to treat pain, accelerate recovery, and improve cosmetic appearances.